Academy Days
by The Music Woman
Summary: When Sakura was accepted into an exclusive school, Ino vowed to get in as well. Now, two years later, her dream comes true and she enters prestigious Konoha Academy with crazy roommates and romantic catastrophes! Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoa now, writing a Naruto fanfiction on this new account? Well, I've been more active on my old account, trying to finish off what I had going there and sort of got this idea for this crazy story. I couldn't decide who I wanted to start with, but finally I realized since I always liked Ino, she was the ideal choice.**

**So, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Academy Days!**

Yamanaka Ino sighed as she trudged home from work. The fifteen year old beauty had, once again, flown from job to job despite the fact that she needed to study and would be up late again keeping up her grades, just for that one goal…

"Man, I'm so exhausted," she said to herself. "I wonder how I'm even able to stand up everyday…but if I'm going to be able to help pay my tuition, I'll have to keep working and if I'm ever going to be accepted, I have to study harder! Ugh, but it's not like I'm ever going to get in at this rate…"

As she reached her house, she opened the mailbox, sorting through junk mail, when all of the sudden she saw a logo that caught her eye and had to look multiple times to make sure she wasn't going blind.

The platinum blonde girl, finally realizing that this was for real, opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

_Miss Yamanaka,_

_I would like to be the first to welcome you to Konoha Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Fire Country. After observations of your grades, conduct, relations, and effort, it became obvious that you were just the girl we would want at our school._

_Enclosed, you will find your registration packet, guide to the campuses, rooming, and schedule, should you decide to take us up on this exclusive offer for the opportunity of a lifetime._

_We would like an email with your decision within the next 48 hours and should you decide to come, please have your registration packet on your first day. You will also receive your uniform when you arrive. Though you will be starting later than the rest, it is only two weeks since the beginning of our fall semester and we feel that with your abilities you can catch up without a problem._

_We look forward to hearing your response!_

_Sincerely,_

_Senju Tsunade, head master_

_And the rest of the staff at Konoha Academy_

"Oh. My. God," Ino said, almost silently. Then, without any thought, began screaming at the top of her lungs, hopping up and down, hands in the air, causing all the neighbors and her parents to come outside with looks of concern on their faces.

~X~

"_Come on, Ino, it won't be for too long," Haruno Sakura said, putting a hand on Ino's shoulder. The blue eyed girl smacked the hand eye._

"_That's what you say now, but what about high school together? I thought we were going to make it the best years of our lives!" she shouted, tears spilling down her face._

"_Would you look at yourself?" Sakura snapped, emerald eyes sparking with anger. "Did you not stop and consider that this could be good for me? I got a scholarship to Konoha Academy! I studied hard and now I can go to this amazing school! It's always been about you, maybe it could be about me for once?"_

"_I'm sorry," said Ino. "I'll just miss you so much…you're my best friend, my only friend. Dang, why didn't I get a scholarship too? Hey, I know, I'll sneak in with y-"_

"_Ino! Listen to me, for once! This school wants me and not you. You never studied even though you had the potential. If you really want to go so bad, then study and apply next year, but don't be so dependant on me."_

_Ino stared in shock at the pinkette before her. She was right…here she was, being so weak, so torn up because someone had a better opportunity. Well, that decided it for her: she would work her butt off and she would get into this school without Sakura there beside her!_

_She was going to Konoha Academy no matter what!_

~X~

The gorgeous blonde couldn't email Miss Tsunade fast enough, nor could she begin packing fast enough. The money she had been saving for two years helped cover a lot of her tuition for the first year and, proud of the responsibility she had shown as well as the rise in her grades, her parents were more than willing to pay everything else throughout her years at the school.

After all this had been seen to, she had begun packing her belongings, such as her bedspread, her books, her movies, her pig plushie…she eyed her purple laptop, deciding that she had one last order of business to take care of before she left the next day.

**To: Haruno Sakura **

**From: Yamanaka Ino **

**Subject: Hey, Classmate!**

**Message:**

**Long time, no see, Forehead!**

**Okay, you just went back to school a few weeks ago…but still, it's been a while since we've been classmates.**

**Oh, why the look of surprise? I studied, I worked, and tomorrow I'm going to Konoha Academy. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you!**

**Also, now it looks like you haven't defeated me. In fact, I've caught back up to you and it won't be long before I've beaten you for good. I remember my promise to you all those years ago, when I vowed that I would get into this school without your help, without needing you, and I would make it through without you helping me.**

**So, looks like I'll be fulfilling that vow, Billboard Brow.**

**Love,**

**Ino**

**To: Yamanaka Ino **

**From: Haruno Sakura **

**Subject: Re: Hey, Classmate!**

**Message:**

**ARE YOU SERIOUS? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**But, just so you know, things won't get easier and I'm pretty sure I have the advantage over you.**

**By the way, what's your room number, Pig?**

**Love, **

**Sakura**

**To: Haruno Sakura **

**From: Yamanaka Ino **

**Subject: Re: Re: Hey, Classmate!**

**Message:**

**514**

**To: Yamanaka Ino **

**From: Haruno Sakura **

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hey, Classmate!**

**Message:**

**Rats, I have 512. Oh well, at least we'll be down the hall from each other. Oh…you'll be sharing a room with them. Not that they're that bad! I'll be seeing you soon. Gotta get to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

~X~

The next morning, after a train ride, Ino was free of her old life and ready to start at her dream school! As she walked through the gates, she said goodbye to her old self and hello to the new and improved Yamanaka Ino!

**A/N: And that's all for chapter 1! Review please. Also, I haven't decided on pairings, but if you could review with suggestions, that'd be great. Ino and Sakura aren't the only important characters. I'd like to incorporate Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Anko, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Chouji, Lee, and Kankuro.**

**Random fact: I listened to the song Hand In Glove on loop the entire time I wrote this.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE**

**And you guys will hate me for that so please let me apologize. Also, don't rip me to shreds, I WILL have an update for this soon, I promise.  
**

**But that's not what I'm here for. What I'm here for is to tell you that I, yes I, have a lot of time on my hands and love my readers very much. So, for a limited time, I will take Naruto requests, free of charge! Well, I never charge, but…**

**Anyway, here's what I'm doing. I will write a oneshot for any Naruto pairing you request, with a thousand word minimum. Length beyond that depends on inspiration. So, here are the rules.**

**Only one per person this time. Sorry peoples, but next time I do this, you are eligible for another request.**

**You request can be for me to write a sequel to some other Naruto oneshot I have written.**

**Requests will not be taken after June 30****th****. However, I may not have every single one written by that time. Meaning I have no deadline. Do not pressure the writer. The writer tends to go crazy.**

**And here is the kicker! I will write for ANY Naruto pairing, regardless of whether I like it or not and even if I do hate it, I will be nice to it! Yes, that's right! That's right! This is the only time I've ever done this, other than for a friend's birthday! THIS MEANS YOU CAN REQUEST ANY NARUTO PAIRING YOU WANT.**

**Love triangles are allowed, but only one pairing in the end, please.**

**If you'd like, you can give a genre. (other than romance, it's already going to be romantic) If you do not, I'll just write it a happy ending story.**

**All will be AU unless I say otherwise.**

**Let me know if you want a happy ending or not. If you want an angsty, sad ending, please let me know. If I get nothing specifying, it'll probably be fluffy, but I will not let a story end sad without permission.**

**Let the requests begin now!**

**This message will be terminated by the time the next chapter comes out. ;D**


End file.
